The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of transportation, and more particularly to passenger counting for a transportation system.
During times of high congestion, many commuters board or plan to board a shared/public transportation vehicle, such as a bus, as part of a transportation system that includes multiple transportation vehicles. Along transportation routes, multiple transportation vehicles may be scheduled to arrive and depart at different times. Commuters waiting for a shared transportation vehicle may be aware of scheduled arrival and departure times but are unaware of whether a later arriving transportation vehicle will be more or less crowded with passengers than an earlier arriving transportation vehicle.